The shouts of the weeping
by Li-The Stampede-Chan
Summary: Ella se ha ido y jamás regresara, dejando así un vació que solo el puede sentir y sufrir. "Matsuri se ha ido, Gaara, tienes que aceptarlo". Dark One-Shoot. Inspirado en la canción Los Malaventurados No Lloran de Panda.To: shinyuu, From: Li-Chan.


**The shouts of the weeping**

–_¿Qué esta pasando? –Exigió saber, alarmado._

–_No estaba… –Susurró el ensangrentado hombre, que a duras penas había logrado llegar hasta la torre._

Abrió la puerta de entrada sin mucha dificultad. La cerradura estaba forjada antes de que el llegara; así habían entrado ellos. Avanzó con cuidado, no quería tocar nada, no quería borrar su rastro. Aun podía sentirla.

–_¿No estaba? –Repitió, fulminando al hombre–. ¡Tiene que estar!_

–_¡Pero no lo estaba!_

El corredor a oscuras lo hizo sentirse aun más solitario. No sabía muy bien porque estaba allí, pero necesitaba estarlo. Necesitaba verla, de alguna forma, necesitaba hacerlo. Sonaba ridículo, era ridículo pero no se sentía ridículo. Camino en silencio, al tiempo que sus pisadas hacían eco en el desolado hogar.

_Tiro todo lo que tenia en frente. Los tinteros se estrellaron contra el piso y las hojas volaron con cautela hasta chocar contra el piso. Arrugo el entrecejo y avanzo hacia el hombre que tenia en frente._

–_Encuéntrala –Exigió, rechinando los dientes–. ¡Hazlo!_

La pequeña puerta color blanco chirrió cuando la empujó, al abrirla. Observó la pequeña habitación que se abría a su paso, sin nadie que se lo impidiera. Estaba profanando su hogar, entrando sin consentimiento. ¿Pero a quien le importaría?, era el único interesado. ¿Acaso siempre lo había sido?

–_¡No puedo! –Grito el hombre–. Si salgo de nuevo, me mataran._

–_Cobarde –Escupió la palabra con odio y rencor._

Recorrió con los ojos la pequeña morada. Se veía triste y lúgubre, exactamente como el se sentía. Recordó como se había visto con anterioridad. Siempre iluminada, siempre acogedora. Siempre disponible para el, exactamente igual que ella.

–_¿Acaso quieres que me maten?_

–_Si no sales y la encuentras yo mismo te matare –Amenazó, avanzando dos pasos hacia el._

_El hombre retrocedió ante aquéllas palabras. Sabía que era capaz de hacerlo._

¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Porque demonios no había ido? ¿Por qué toda la culpa recaía sobre el?

Se adentró por completo en la habitación. Cuan equivocado había estado. Estar allí no era mejor. ¿De que servia estar rodeado de sus pertenencias cuando lo que realmente importaba no estaba?

Ella.

–_No saldré de nuevo. No por ella, no lo vale._

_Tomo al hombre por el cuello y aunque era mas alto que el, pudo levantarlo con facilidad._

–_¡Encuéntrala o te mato!_

Sabía que ahora ella era feliz, o al menos lo suponía. Camino hasta la pequeña mesa de noche y se sentó a su lado, en la cama. Al hacerlo el olor que generalmente ella emanaba se esparció, causando que el sintiera aun mas rabia y dolor. Posó su vista en la mesa de noche y algo llamo su atención.

–_¡Vasta! –Grito la mujer que acababa de entrar al lugar pero había oído la discusión–. ¡Tienen que parar, ahora!_

_Abrió la mano y soltó al hombre, dejando que cayera en el piso. Le dirigió una mirada de rabia irracional._

Rozó con la yema de sus dedos el marco de la fotografía. Necesitaba un medio para hablar con ella, necesitaba verla, necesitaba ir con ella. Tenia que decirle que ahora todo estaba mal. El estaba haciendo las cosas mal, porque ya no importaba. Todo lo demás podía irse al demonio porque ya nada importaba.

–_No creas que es culpa mía –El hombre escupió sangre y empezó a incorporarse–. Es culpa tuya, si algo le ocurre solo será tu culpa._

_Tomo la pequeña fotografía familiar que estaba en su escritorio y la tiro contra el piso. El vidrio se rompió en pequeños pedazos._

–_Tu no quieres ir por ella –Piso con furia el portarretratos, este crujió bajo su pie y los vidrios se rompieron aun mas–. Y no me dejan ir a mí._

Necesitaba decirle, que el necesitaba alcanzarla, solo una vez mas. Pero no podía hacerlo, no podía simplemente arrojarse a lo desconocido para tenerla a su lado. Todo se complicaría, aunque ya todo fuera un infierno, seria aun peor.

–_¡No puedes hacerlo! –El grito quebrado de la mujer se estrello contra las paredes._

–_Si puedo –Les dirigió una mirada enervada–. Solo observen._

Pero aun así tenia que decirle, que al igual que ella, toda su esperanza había muerto. Su vida ya había sido gris, se acostumbraría de nuevo a la soledad. No quería la compañía de sus hermanos, quería _su_ compañía. Necesitaba sentir el calor de su cuerpo, solo una vez más, solo una pequeña vez más. El dolor jamás se iba a marchar.

–_¡No! –Grito la mujer, con desesperación._

–_No puedes irte, la villa te necesita –Susurró el hombre._

–_Yo la necesito –Contesto, respirando con fuerza. Si aquel hombre lo seguía reteniendo lo mataría, a el y a la mujer._

Siempre supo que creer en el amor era basura y ahora lo corroboraba. Nunca debió dejar que ella entrara a su vida, solo había causado que ahora se sintiera peor. La debería de odiar por dejarlo allí. Pero ahora el había aprendido su lección, por creer en el amor.

–_No es verdad Gaara –Contesto el hombre–. No la necesitas._

–_¡Si la necesito! –Arrugo el entrecejo, molesto y frustrado._

–_Viviste sin ella y puedes seguir haciéndolo –Corroboro la mujer._

–_No la necesitas –Reitero el hombre–. Es mejor para todos, dejar las cosas así._

–_Como si lo supieras, Kankuro. Como si tú y Temari supieran lo que en realidad es mejor._

Hizo crujir sus nudillos y se odió por completo. ¿Como podía pensar aquello?

No podía odiarla, jamás había podido. Sabia que si ella no hubiese entrado en su vida esta se hubiese desvanecido por completo. Se maldijo en su interior. Ella no lo había elegido, simplemente había pasado. Y el…no había podido hacer nada. Y lo que mas le quemaba en su interior es que jamás se lo dijo. Ella siempre creyó que solo la utilizaba, para llevársela a la cama y satisfacer sus necesidades carnales.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro.

Era más que eso, siempre lo había sido. Pero el, demasiado frió y distante, jamás se lo había dicho.

Y ya no podía hacerlo.

–_Somos tus hermanos Gaara –Continuó Kankuro–. Lo sabemos._

–_Si tu sales, te mataran, al igual que a ella –Habló la mujer._

_Las palabras de Temari lo regresaron a la realidad._

"_Al igual que a ella"_

_Ya estaba muerta, por eso Kankuro no la había traído con el._

–_Matsuri –Susurró, cerrando los ojos con fuerza._

Se levanto de la cama y se dirigió hacia la ventana, cerrada por una simple y vieja tela. Corrió la desvaída cortina con fuerza y la luz se estrello contra sus ojos. Observo la foto con cuidado, a la luz del ocaso. Sabía que ahora estaba en un lugar mejor y que no podía encontrar una forma para alcanzarla. Abrazarla.

Una mano se posó con fuerza en su hombro, regresándola a la realidad.

–Tenemos que irnos –Hablo el marionetista–. Ya va a comenzar el funeral.

–Lo se –Susurró.

Su hermano abandonó de inmediato la habitación. El, le dirigió una última mirada a la fotografía.

Suspiro.

Decirle que todo estaba peor y que al igual que ella su voluntan tan bien había muerto. La quería saludar y a su oído suspirar y decirle que mientras mas la extrañaba, su vida se desvanecía mas.

Soltó la foto y esta se estrello contra el piso, como la pequeña foto familiar que había estado en su oficina. Se dirigió a la salida y se detuvo en el umbral.

Giro levemente para observar una ultima vez la foto de su alumna, rota y resquebrajada, en el piso.

–Matsuri –Susurró, justo antes de cerrar, suavemente, la puerta de su habitación.

**¿Fin?**

~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.~*~.

**Dedicación: **Para ti, shinyuu (mejor amigo). Siempre estas junto a mí para apoyarme en todas y cada una de mis locuras. Espero que hayas disfrutado este Dark Fic GaaMatsu, estoy segura de que tras leer la horda de historias que escribo sobre ellos dos, te quedo gustando la pareja.

**Canción escuchada:** Los Malaventurados No Lloran – Panda

**Notas de la Autora:**Decidí escribir este One-Shoot para dedicárselo a mi mejor amigo. Tras prácticamente meterle por los ojos el GaaraxMatsuri termino gustándole, así que esta es mi forma de agradecerle por siempre estar junto a mi (sin ti ni siquiera podría subir esta historia o los capítulos de mis Fics, definitivamente me estoy apropiando de tu portátil). Hice la historia basada en la letra de la canción _Los Malaventurados No Lloran_ del grupo _Panda_ porque esta es una de las canciones favoritas de mi amigo. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado y me dejen sus comentarios. También diré que tenía ganas de escribir un Dark Fic de esta, una de mis parejas favoritas.

**Sobre el One-Shoot:**Narra de forma alternativa la realidad y el pasado cercano, en el cual se cuenta la muerte de Matsuri y como se siente Gaara al respecto. ¿Qué mas puedo decir?, tenia ganas de escribir esta historia además del hecho de que todas mis historias terminan en un final feliz y casi siempre hay Lemmon implicado (yo y mi Lemmon) así que decidí cambiar de tónica. Espero sus comentarios, en verdad.

Y por si no lo sabían el titulo _**The shouts of the weeping **_significa _**Los gritos del llanto**_.

**Disclaimer:**Naruto y todos sus personajes son propiedad del maestro supremo Kishimoto-Sama. La canción _Los Malaventurados No Lloran_ es una obra artística del grupo _Panda_, yo solo he tomando su letra para inspirarme.

Una vez mas, queriéndolos a todos y llenando el mundo de GaaMatsu.

Hasta la próxima.

Besos.

Li-Chan.


End file.
